


Robron-ified Emmerdale

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: a collection of ficlets of reworked Aaron & Dingles or Aaron and Kayak boy (Ben) scenes with added Robert/robron. From the ep where Aaron came back from Scotland, until the day Robert comes back.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never stop inserting Robert into current Emmerdale - not until he comes back. I'll update this whenever inspiration strikes, which might not be every time Aaron is on (with or without kayak boy) but more depends on how much canon pisses me off and makes me want to fix it.

“Where are my shoes?” Aaron comes rushing down the stairs, stressing around.

“Where you left them.” Chas replies amused.

Aaron finds his shoes and sits down on the sofa next to her.

“So how was Scotland?”

“Really? You want to do this now?”

“Unless you suddenly got faster at tying your shoelaces…”

Aaron rolls his eyes at her and focuses on his shoes.

“It was good.” Robert cuts in from his spot at the kitchen table where he’s trying to make Seb finish the last of his breakfast. “We went on a lot of walks around there and trouble here got on with Jack really well. It was what we needed.”

“Yeah and Rob even got his hands dirty too. Helped out at the garage a few times.” Aaron adds. “But mostly he helped Uncle Zak drink the pub dry.”

“I did not!” Robert protests. “I did the books for Debbie’s garage and got some new clients for Home James!” He tells Chas. “And I’m not the one who fell asleep on valentines day instead of enjoying a romantic home cooked meal with my husband.”

“That was right after we got there! And I barely slept the night before because Seb kept waking us up.” Aaron reminds him.

“Daddy Aaron thinks we believe his excuses. But we don’t, do we Seb?” Robert grins, enjoying roping in their son to wind Aaron up.

“Shut up.” Aaron says but there is no heat behind his words. “Shouldn’t you two be off to uncle Jimmy’s? You’ll be late to church, you know Nicola will keep you talking.”

Robert glances at his watch and nods.

“Yeah, come on Seb, time to go. Carl and Uncle Jimmy are waiting.” He cleans the chocolate spread from Seb’s face and hands and lifts him out of his high chair. “Go say bye to nana.”

Seb does as he’s told and goes to hug Chas while Robert grabs his jacket. It’s a bit of a struggle to get Seb to put it on properly but before long Aaron kisses them both goodbye and tells Robert he’ll see him at the church.

“So how are you really?” Chas asks when the door closes behind Robert and Seb.

“We’re good. Really. Rob and I are fine.” Aaron stresses. “And Seb’s getting better too. We think… Robert found some parenting website with tips on how to talk to small children about death…” He trails off.

“And?” Chas prompts

“I don’t know…” Aaron sighs. “He sleeps through the night now and he’s stopped asking when she’s coming back… The other day Uncle Zak was watching him and I heard him talk to Seb about Lisa and how it’s the same as his mummy… I think he gets it. I hope so.”

Chas pats his knee.

“He’s got you two, he’s going to be fine.”

Aaron nods and turns his attention to Eve in her carrier, pulling faces at her to make her laugh.

“But for now, let’s just focus on this little lady’s special day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron coming home with Seb during the Cain/Will/Billy/Malone nonsense and finding them all in their house

“I’m knackered.” Aaron sighed, unbuckling Seb from his car seat. “If I never have to drive that piece of road again, it’ll be too soon.”

“I know. Same here. But we just have to make nice with Rebecca for a little while longer. And at least we got her to sign the papers now.” Robert commented “I emailed them to my solicitor right away and told him to put a rush on it. It’s just a matter of time now before you’ll have full rights to Seb too.”

“Yeah. She’s a lot easier to deal with without ross in her ear.”

Robert nodded.

“I think she’s starting to see she’s not coping as well as she thinks she is.” he grabbed Seb’s bag from the boot. “But I really don’t want to talk about Rebecca anymore.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at Seb in his arms.

“Really?”

“Not that.” Robert leaned in to whisper in Aaron’s ear. “That’s for after he goes to bed.” he said and honest to God winked.

Aaron laughed and shook his head.

“Daddy is being silly, Seb.” he said and turned to Robert. “hopefully we can get Cain to clear off too… Liv’s staying with a mate from college… The second time this week… Do you think she’s… dating them?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Robert shrugged. “But I’ve learnt my lesson on getting involved in my sister’s love life. I’m not going there again.”

Aaron frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Back when I lived with Vic and Adam. Whenever they had an argument, they’d try to make me pick a side. And Vic basically always demanded I was on her side… But then there was Adam… Who was best friends with the guy I liked.” Robert said with a grin.

“So you sided with Adam over your own sister so he’d put a good word in for you? How nice.” Aaron said, amused.

“it worked didn’t it?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

Robert shrugged and turned to Seb.

“I think tonight is a pasta night, don’t you? With lots of tomato sauce. And maybe daddy Aaron will make us chocolate pudding afterwards.”

Seb cheered, making his dads laugh as they opened the door and walked through to the flat.

Only the empty house they were hoping to find, was far from happening.

“What’s going on here?” Aaron asked, looking at Cain.

“We’re just having a conversation.” Cain replied.

“Right…” Aaron said, looking at the 4 men standing in their living room.

“Well can you all go do that somewhere else? I’d like to spend a quiet evening with my family without the entire village and… whoever you are.” Robert said directing the last part at the man leaning against his kitchen table.

“DI Malone. I’m an old friend of Will and Cain’s.”

Robert snorted.

“Cain Dingle friends with a police officer?”

“He was just leaving.”

The guy smiled, ignoring Cain

“Let’s just say we met through our mutual friend Will.”

“And how do you fit into all of this?” Aaron asked Billy. “Are you suddenly part of their friendship gang too?”

“No I uh.. I was looking for you.” Billy stammered. “I was kind of hoping you’d have a job going for me.”

“I told you I don’t. And I just hired Vinny to get my mum and Mandy off my back so now I definitely don’t.”

“Home James is always looking for drivers though. If you’re interested you’re free to apply.” Robert told him.

“I’ll think about it.” Billy said. “I should go.”

“Yeah and the rest of you too.” Aaron said, stepping aside to let Billy pass.

“Why don’t you join them wherever they’re going Cain?” Robert suggested. “Have a drink with your new best friends down the pub.”

“Are you kicking me out Sugden?”

“Yes , yes I am. Maybe you should look into renting the flat next door. You need your own space. I heard the landlords are nice. I’m sure they’ll give you a good deal.”

Cain glared at him but didn’t say anything.

Malone laughed and pushed himself off of the table.

“Cain, William, was good catching up with you gentlemen, but I should get going too.” He tickled Seb’s tummy as he walked past him. “Is he yours?” he asked Aaron. “Cute little guy.”

“Yes he is. Goodbye.” Robert said, making a point of walking Malone to the door and giving Will an expectant look until he left too.

Aaron put Seb down on the sofa and turned on the TV for him.

“Look, Cain…” he started “I don’t know what’s going on and I don’t want to know… But don’t bring it in here anymore please. Not when we’ve got Seb. ”

“Yeah we’re this close to getting full custody of Seb, we don’t need whatever scam you’re pulling with him to ruin things for us.” Robert added.

Cain shot him a glare and grabbed his jacket.

“I have it under control.” he said and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a robron-ified version of the scene in the pub where Bear, Marlon, and Eric are talking about Paddy's parenting struggles (he can't get Eve to settle) and they're all wondering on who to talk to for parenting advice - when Aaron is RIGHT THERE and had a baby of Eve's age not too long ago.

“Maybe you should give him some parenting advice.” Eric suggested, looking at Bear who seemed to seriously consider it.

“Actually no, your advice would probably include cotton, and wool, and manning up.” Marlon cut in.

Aaron did his best to hide his grin behind his beer. He’d been sitting at the bar, enjoying a bit of peace and quiet while waiting for Robert, when he’d somehow got dragged into a conversation about Paddy’s parental breakdown.

“Daddy!” Seb walked into the pub, making a beeline for his dad.

“Hey mate.” Aaron smiled, getting up from his barstool and holding his arms out for the little boy who happily ran into them. He hugged him and lifted Seb up, balancing him on his hip. “Did you have a nice time with Isaac?”

“Is he on his own?” Bear asked, confused.

“Yeah Rob and I figured two and a half was old enough to let him go for a walk around the village on his own.” Aaron said sarcastically. “By the time he goes to school he can get there on his own, saves us the drive up there.”

Marlon tried and failed to keep himself from laughing as Aaron sat Seb down on his barstool, standing behind him for support and keeping one hand on his waist.

“Hey, what did I miss?” Robert asked as he walked in and saw Marlon almost crying with laughter. “He wanted to go in alone. I was only allowed to open the door for him.” He explained to Aaron.

“Nothing. I was just telling Bear we let Seb just come back from Moira’s on his own. So he can learn to take himself to school when he’s older.” Aaron explained, grinning as he retold his own joke, setting Marlon off again.

Robert laughed a little and leaned in for a kiss hello.

“Like you’d let him go to school on his own before he’s starting uni.”

“Shut up.” Aaron said, leaning down to kiss the top of Seb’s head. “Do you want a lemonade, Seb? Or chocolate milk?”

“Choccy milk!” Seb announced.

“You heard him.” Aaron said to Bear. “One chocolate milk, please.”

“And a packet of crisps.” Robert added, earning him a raised eyebrow from his husband. “For me! My meeting ran late, I haven’t had anything to eat since this morning!”

“I suppose you two lads have experience with this sort of thing, don’t you?” Bear said, looking at the little family in front of him.

“Experience with what?” Robert asked.

“Paddy’s having a bit of a hard time with Eve right now. She won’t settle and he’s worried something’s wrong.” Aaron told him.

“Yes, and you two have a little one who was that age not long ago, you could give him some advice!” Eric said as if he’d just solved one of the world’s greatest mysteries.

“Talk to him.” Robert said, nodding at Aaron. “He’s the baby whisperer of the family. He could get Seb quiet in no time when nothing else worked. Still can.”

“You just let him wind you up.” Aaron shrugged. “Babies can sense stress.”

“It’s hard not to get stressed out with a screaming baby on your hands.” Robert argued. “He just likes you better.” he joked.

“Yeah what can I say, I have that effect on Sugden boys.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron & Kayak boy scenes - robron-ified
> 
> 1) Aaron goes to apologise for cancelling their kayaking session at the last minute  
> 2) the "I just can't picture you as a married man" conversation

1

“Ben… hey… I was looking for you.” Aaron leaned on the bar, making himself stay put instead of running a mile at the waves of anger rolling off him.

“Well, you found me.” Ben said and got up to leave. “But I can’t stay and chat. Something’s come up.”

“My son’s adoption papers came through today.” Aaron blurted out, making Ben stop in his tracks.

“You have a kid?”

Aaron gave him a small, nervous smile as he played with his wedding ring.

“Yeah. Officially now. We’ve been trying to get it sorted for ages and we’d given up hope… but today there was a letter saying the adoption is official now and we’ve been granted primary residency.”

“Right. I didn’t know… Sorry for going off on one.”

“No, no, I think we both know the only one that has to say sorry here is me.” Aaron sighed. “I’m sorry for bailing on you at the last minute. Can we just start over? Reschedule? How about tomorrow.”

Ben considered his suggestion for a minute.

“I’m all booked up tomorrow.”

“Right. Of course. Sorry.”

“But I guess I can move a few people along to the others to make room for you. Same time as today alright?” Ben asked, grabbing his phone and pulling up his schedule.

“Sure. But can you just do that?”

“I’m the head of the department, and Al did tell me to basically cater to your every need… so that’s what I’m doing.” he typed something on his phone, swiped over the screen a few times and put it away again. “Booked.”

“Right. Well. I’ll see you tomorrow then. And thanks… for giving me another chance.”

“What are friends for eh?” Ben said, walking out the pub “And congrats on the adoption going through.”

\--------

2

“I just can’t picture you as a married man.” Ben said, taking a sip of his drink. “To another man I mean.”

“Yeah… me neither.” Aaron agreed. Up until the time Robert had shoved the ring in his face, he hadn’t thought of himself as marriage material. “But you better believe it though.” he held up his hand to show off his wedding ring.

“Who proposed?”

“Uhm… it’s… complicated.”

Ben frowned.

“Complicated? How?”

“Well… we got married twice. Though the first one wasn’t official… He proposed first. Sort of. And then we had a car accident… and I sort of proposed to him in hospital.” Aaron said, giving Ben the short version of things. “And then the idiot went and dived back into the lake we crashed into with the car to find the engagement ring he’d bought for me.”

Ben choked on his beer.

“He what?”

“Yeah… believe me, I yelled at him for it… but it was also kind of romantic. Someone going above and beyond for you…”

“Right… that was the first time then?”

Aaron nodded.

“Yeah. Then… some stuff happened and we split up for a while. But when we got back together we wanted to make it official. and we ended up proposing at the same time at the same place. the layby where we had our first kiss.”

“Ok that’s kind of romantic.” Ben admitted.

“Yeah.” Aaron said with a smile and looked over Ben’s shoulder to see Robert walking up to them with Seb on his hip. “We both thought so too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds out about Mack (Moira's brother) flirting with Aaron

“You just missed your best mate.” Aaron said, when Robert walked into the house carrying two heavy bags of shopping.

“Well lucky for you, you haven’t missed your chance to help me with these.” Robert replied. “There’s another one in the car.”

“And where is our son?” Aaron asked amused, putting the controller down on the coffee table. “Did you leave him at the store in exchange for everything they had?”

“Cain took him to the farm to go play with Isaac.”

Robert started unpacking the shopping as Aaron brought the last bag inside.

“Is there anything left in the store?”

“Plenty. I just stocked up on some stuff we use a lot so we don’t run out so quickly and have to buy from David’s where it’s more expensive. It’s called saving money for the baby.”

“You’re right. So sorry I ever questioned your methods.” Aaron teased.

Robert rolled his eyes but let it go.

“Anyway, what was Mack doing here?”

“Oh uh… flirting with me I think.”

“You what?! I’m going to kill him.”

“Relax. I’m pretty sure he’s not actually interested in me.”

“He better not be. Why the hell was he flirting with you?”

“Because he and Charity are terrible criminals and I saved their skin, I suppose.”

Robert gave him a confused look.

“I dropped Liv off in town and on my way back I see Charity and him about to get into it with some lorry driver. The guy had a bat and everything. And Charity was wearing some wig and Mack a mask… so it wasn’t hard to figure out what was going on.”

“Right.”

“So i saved them by pretending to help the guy… and Mack and I locked him in his own truck.”

“And that’s when he came onto you?”

“No. We went back to the village… and Charity yelled at me about having her back or something… and not telling Cain so Noah and Sarah won’t find out. And I got fed up and left.”

“And Mack followed you?”

“A bit later. He came in here. Started talking about how me and Charity aren’t close but him and me could be. It was kind of amusing really.”

“Amusing? Some bloke coming onto you in our own home?”

“Some bloke? He’s your mate. Don’t you trust him? Or me?”

“I trust you completely. Him? About as far as I can throw him.”

Aaron laughed and kissed Robert.

“I’m pretty sure it’s Charity he’s interested in, not me.” Aaron said again. “He’s just a flirt… like some other people I know.”

“What?”

“Well… you two are kind of similar. It’s no wonder you get on so well really.”

“He’s just a nice guy… a laugh.”

“Winds people up for a hobby, into dodgy deals to make a few extra quid, flirts with people he shouldn’t…”

“Ok you may have a point… But I’m still going to kill him. I can excuse him trying to rob some poor sod in a lorry… but flirting with my husband is a step too far!” Robert vowed, slamming a jar of apple sauce down on the table.

Aaron chuckled and wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert confronts Mack about his flirt with Aaron

“Oi, you! I want a word with you!” Robert said, walking up to Mack when he saw him in the village the next day.

“Yeah likewise. Your husband ripped me off!”

“Was that before or after you made a move on him?”

Mack laughed.

“Are you jealous? Or are you here to defend his honour?”

“Neither. I’m just wondering why someone I consider to be my friend, puts the moves on my husband.”

“It’s nothing personal, mate, it’s business. But he didn’t seem to mind.”

“Do you think he’d hook up with some sad excuse for a criminal like you?”

“I was doing perfectly fine until Charity got involved!” Mack protested.

“Sure.” Robert snorted. “It definitely sounded like that from what Aaron told me.”

“Yeah well. I had had it under control.”

“Sure.”

“But tell him he owes me money. Those parts were worth some serious money and all he gave us was a tenner!”

“A tenner? I told him to give you a quid each.”

“You knew about this?”

Robert shrugged and opened the door to the cafe they’d walked over to.

“Of course. After everything we’ve been through, we don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“Oh great. So all of you Dingles are here to make my life difficult.” Mack sighed and rolled his eyes. “Good to know.”

“I’m not a Dingle. Neither is Aaron.” Robert said laughingly and ordered a coffee from Nicola who gave him a curious look, that he ignored.

“Wait, is he not Charity’s… cousin or… something?”

“Yup.” Robert laughed at the look on Mack’s face. “Aaron and I changed our names when we got married. Sugden-Dingle.”

“How wholesome.” Mack commented and sat down at a table where Robert joined him.

“Look, I don’t care whatever scheme you and Charity have going on, but leave Aaron and our businesses out of it.”

“What if I gave you a bigger cut?”

“No. We’ve had enough trouble with the police to last a lifetime. We have a 3 year old and a baby on the way, we don’t need the drama. So flog your stolen gear elsewhere alright?”

“Kids are expensive. Those nappies and all. And the toys. Have you seen the prices of the things kids want these days? I reckon you boys could do with the extra money, mate.”

“We’ll be fine. Just keep your dodgy deals out of my way, and we’re not going to have a problem.”

“Fair enough. You know where to find me “though if you change your mind.”

“I do. And also if you put the moves on my husband again. I’ll come find you and kill you.” Robert said sweetly and Mack barked out a laugh.

“Relax, he’s not my type. I prefer blondes.”

Nicola put their coffees on the table and pretended to clean the one next to them while listening in on their conversation.

“Like Charity?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe she’s not my type either.” He grinned at Robert and suggestively raised an eyebrow.

“You wish, you dumb Scottish fuck, you wish.” Robert joked and they both laughed.

Nicola looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was going on.

“He fancies me.” Mack told her.

“Really now?” she looked at Robert who shook his head.

“In his dreams.”

“Oh every night.” Mack joked and downed the last of his coffee. “I have to get going.” He got up and patted Robert’s shoulder in passing. “See you around mate.” 

“Sure. Stop by for a beer sometime.”

“Will do. Your husband owes me that much.” Mack said and left, and Nicola immediately sat down in his chair.

“Ok, what was that? What’s he involved in? Why does Aaron owe him anything?”

“It’s nothing. He tried to make a few quid by playing Aaron… but Aaron played him instead.” Robert told her, a proud smile firmly on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 4th 2021 episode robron-ified

“Liv hurry up, we’ll miss your appointment.” Aaron stressed looking around for his keys.

“We?”

“Did you really think I was going to let you go on your own? This is a big deal.”

“I know it’s a big deal, but I’m not a child. I can get the bus there. It’s just the doctor telling me what I already know. And those tests were scarier.” Liv shrugged

“I’m still going with.” Aaron insisted.

Liv sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Fine.”

“Robert have you seen my keys?” Aaron asked, patting the pockets of his work jacket to look for them.

“Yeah. Here.” He held up Aaron’s keys but snatched them out of his reach when Aaron tried to grab them. “I’m driving. You’re too stressed out.”

“I’m fine to drive!”

“I don’t care. I’m driving. Seb’s at nursery, which is near the hospital so we can pick him up on the way back.”

“What if it runs late?”

“Well there are these interesting things called mobile phones, that you can use to make calls from anywhere you want at any time you want. It’s great.” Robert grinned, shrugging on his jacket and stepping outside.

“Smart arse.” Aaron mumbled under his breath but followed Robert and Liv out to the car.

—

“You’re not coming in with me.” Liv said to Aaron as they were waiting in the hospital corridor for her appointment.

“Why not? It’s helpful to have someone else in there with you to help you remember stuff later on and ask questions you didn’t think of.”

“I’ll be fine. Rob tell him.”

“I don’t know… He has a point.”

Liv glared at him.

“Traitor.”

A door opened and someone holding a tablet stepped out into the corridor.

“Olivia Flaherty?”

Liv stood up and walked towards the open door, only to stop and turn around when she realised her brothers weren’t behind her.

“You both might as well come in. He’ll be listening at the door anyway.”

—-

“So it’s officially epilepsy then?” Vinny asked. They were in the pub, having a drink to unwind and process the information the doctor had given them.

They’d picked Seb up from nursery and all but dumped him in Aaron’s lap to give him someone to fuss over that wasn’t Liv. The little boy was happily playing with a beer mat and babbling to himself and Aaron, who managed to multi task and fuss over him and Liv.

Liv nodded.

“Yeah. They’ve given me meds but it’s going to take a while to get the dose right and stuff.”

“And she might still have a seizure while they do that so she has to take it easy.” Aaron interrupted.

“They’re not sure yet what exactly triggers the seizures so I have to try pay attention to what I do and eat as well.” Liv explained, ignoring her brother.

“I did some research, you can do a lot with homeopathic treatment too. If you don’t want to take drugs.” Vinny offered.

“What are you talking about? She’s having the proper drugs alright?”

“I can decide for myself, Aaron. I’m not a child.”

“I know. I’m just worried about you. You heard what the doctor said.”

“Yes. About my epilepsy. I have to learn to live with it. Not you.”

“Well I think it’s great that you’re so positive about it all.” Robert cut in.

Liv shrugged.

“The doctor said I could live a normal life with these drugs… I can even learn to drive if I’ve been seizure free for 12 months.” she told Vinny.

“Really? That’s great.”

“You’re not driving my car though.”

“Why? Because you’re afraid I’ll crash it?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, would it?” Robert said, raising an eyebrow at her. “I’m going to get another drink, anyone else? My treat.”

“I have to go to the yard…” Aaron said, checking his phone. “This Connor bloke owes me money and he’s in the area now.” he got up and sat Seb down on his chair. “You stay with auntie Liv ok?”

“Don’t be home too late. We’re having a pre-birthday take away tonight.” Liv told him.

Aaron frowned.

“Why tonight and not tomorrow?”

“Because you’ll have better things to do tomorrow.”

“Like what?”

“That’s a surprise. You’ll see tomorrow.”

“I hate surprises.” Aaron said and gave Robert a questioning look.

“Don’t look at me! My plans for you are very much a you and me and an early night thing.” Robert said and slipped his hands under Aaron’s jacket as he kissed him.

“Ugh. Pack it in. Mixed company.” Liv complained and Robert just laughed as he watched Aaron leave the pub.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 5 2021 robron-ified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this because it is not what I expect Aaron’s birthday to have been like if Robert and Seb had still been around… but I wanted to keep it as close to the actual ep as possible… It’s basically what aired on tv with Robert added and some changes made. (kayak boy is there, Paul is not because I can't stand him)

“Happy birthday.” Aaron was woken up by a press of lips against his neck and shoulder. He smiled to himself and turned around.

“Morning.”

“Morning. Ready for your present?”

“I thought last night was my present?”

Robert grinned and pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Are you saying you’re too tired to go again, old man?”

Aaron laughed as Robert started tickling him.

“I’m still younger than you.” he said in between fits of laughter.

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday and you’re kind of fit.”

“Only kind of?”

“Hmm yeah you’re alright i suppose.” Robert said and kissed Aaron, hands slowing down and stroking his stomach.

Aaron smiled into the kiss and pulled Robert closer, enjoying the feeling of his husband’s hands on his body.

a knock on their bedroom door interrupted their fun.

“Guys?”

“Go away Vinny, we’re busy.” Aaron said, obviously distracted.

“R-right… uhm… Liv wants to go for breakfast at Hide… so uhm… maybe uh… get dressed when you’re done? We’ll sort Seb out.”

Robert had gotten impatient and decided to have a little fun, kissing the spot under Aaron’s ear that always made him weak, before diving under the duvet and putting his mouth to good use.

“Fuck!”

“Uhm… they have breakfast until 10.30… it’s almost 9 now so… I’ll uh… see you guys downstairs… ok?”

Vinny’s only reply was some incoherent babbling.

“I’ll uh… take that as a yes…”

—

“Did you like your birthday breakfast?” Liv asked innocently, which made Aaron instantly suspicious. He paused cleaning the chocolate spread from Seb’s face to look at her.

“Yeah… it’s great. But can we go home now? You need to rest.”

“Vinny will take me home in a minute.”

Aaron frowned.

“Why does he have to take you home?”

“Because you’re not going home yet.” Liv announced.

“What? Why would I not go home?”

“Because your present is here. It’s all booked so you can’t say no.”

“What is?” Aaron asked.

“Ah I think that would be me.” someone said and when Aaron turned around he saw Ben.

They’d agreed to put the past behind them and be friends, but Aaron couldn’t help but still feel a little self conscious around him.

He looked around the table, confused.

“What’s going on?”

“Liv booked an adventure day for you.” Vinny explained.

“A what now?”

“A day of the very best of what Hawksford Outdoor Pursuits has to offer. The ultimate adventure in one place.” Ben said as if he was reciting one of the ads from the Courier. “We’ll start with a kayaking session and then hit up the climbing wall or maybe take a mountain bike out on the trail.”

Aaron got up.

“I’m sorry mate but I can’t. I can’t be away for a full day. it’s kind of bad timing.” He patted Ben on the shoulder.

“Aaron I’ll be fine.” Liv insisted. “You’re allowed to have some fun even though I have epilepsy. It’s your birthday, enjoy yourself.”

“I can enjoy myself at home with all of you.” Aaron replied and turned back to Ben. “Sorry to have wasted your time.”

“It’s all been paid for…” Ben tried.

“It’s just not a good time right now, sorry. Do you do vouchers here?”

“I… don’t think so… I can ask…”

“Great. Thanks.”

Robert got up from his seat too and walked a few steps away from the table, grabbing Aaron’s hand and taking him with him. He rubbed his arms and waited for Aaron to look him in the eye.

“Hey. She’ll be fine. We’ll keep an eye on her.“

“I know…” Aaron sighed. “But I’m still worried. That doctor said she could have another seizure while she gets used to her meds.”

“She said she could. Not that she will. And we’ll be with her. Just try to clear your mind and enjoy yourself ok? It’s her present for you.”

“She’s only doing it to get me out of her hair for a couple of hours.”

Robert laughed.

“That probably doesn’t hurt either. But she wants you to have a good time.”

“Hmm. Why don’t you join me then? It’ll be like back in Wales. We had a good time there.”

“Tempting, but I have a meeting in half an hour.” Robert reminded him. “And besides, kayaking in January in Yorkshire? Are you mad? It’s way too cold.”

“Oh and it’s alright for me?“

“Don’t worry I’ll warm you up when we get home.” Robert grinned.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Good.” Robert said and kissed him before turning around to Ben. “He’s all yours for the morning. Go easy on him, I want him back in one piece.”

Ben looked unsure but seemed relieved when Aaron went with him without any drama.

—

“All I’m saying is that I have to talk to my husband NOW. He’s out there kayaking with one of your staff, surely you have a way to contact them?!”

“Yes, yes I think so… But this isn’t really my area of expertise…”

“What do you mean not your area of expertise?! It’s your business isn’t it Jamie?” Robert was beginning to lose his patience.

“Well yes… technically…”

“Can you just technically call Ben Tucker then and tell him to bring my husband back here now?”

“I assure you our staff are highly trained and experienced and Aaron is in good hands.”

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sure they are but I need to talk to my husband because his sister just had another seizure and has been taken to hospital!”

“She what?!

Robert turned around and saw Aaron.”

“Oh thank God, there you are. We have to go now.”

“Liv had another seizure? What happened?”

“I don’t know. I was at the yard with Seb for my meeting and suddenly Vinny rang me all panicked, saying she was having another seizure.” Robert explained as they ran to his car. “I told him to call an ambulance and I came straight here to get you.”

Aaron nodded and got into the car.

“Wait, where is Seb?”

“I left him with Matty and he’s going to take him up to the farm in his break.”

“Right. Ok.”

Neither of them spoke during the drive to hospital. Robert parked his car in the first available spot, parking fine be damned, and they rushed inside.

A helpful nurse pointed them in the right direction and another took them to Liv’s room.

She was sitting up in bed, talking to Vinny, and thankfully still in one piece.

“Hey, what happened?” Aaron rushed over to her. “How are you feeling? Are you ok? What did the doctors say? I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when it happened.”

Liv shook her head.

“it’s ok. Vinny took care of me… I think. I don’t really remember it. One minute i was at home, the next I wake up here…”

“How are you feeling now?” Robert asked, sitting down at the foot of her bed.

“Tired mostly. And a headache. They said they’d probably have to keep me in overnight for observation.”

“Have they given you anything for that headache? Do you want me to go find someone? Has the doctor been to see you?” Aaron stressed.

“They said someone would be in to see her shortly.” Vinny told him, earning him a glare from Aaron.

“You should have taken better care of her! You knew she had to take it easy and yet here she is again!”

“What? It’s not his fault!” Liv argued.

“Oh hello, it’s busy in here.” a doctor stepped into the room. “If you gentlemen don’t mind waiting outside, I have to examine miss Flaherty and I need room to work.”

Vinny reluctantly got up to leave the room and Robert stood up too, but Aaron stayed put.

“Aaron? Come on. Let the doctor work.” Robert put a hand on his shoulder. “Aaron…”

“Go.” Liv urged. “The doctor is right here, nothing is going to happen to me now.”

“Fine.” He sighed and got up, letting Robert take his hand and walking out of the room together.

“Maybe you can get some clothes for her at home if she has to stay the night.” Vinny suggested when the three of them sat down in the corridor.

“You what? Why would I leave her?” Aaron asked and Robert put his hand on his knee to pull him back from his building explosion. “Leave her with you even? Because you did such a stellar job taking care of her up until now, didn’t you?”

“Aaron that’s not fair.” Robert said, trying to calm his husband down.

“Not fair? You know what’s not fair? Her ending up in hospital again! Having another fit when she’s supposed to take it easy!”

“We weren’t doing anything! Just hanging out at home! She was sitting on the sofa when it happened.” Vinny told him.

“And he called an ambulance right away. He took care of her.”

“I thought you said he called you? And you told him what to do? So he didn’t take care of her!”

“I panicked! I was scared!” Vinny admitted. “I didn’t know what to do so I called Robert because you wouldn’t have your phone…”

“So you admit you didn’t take her care of her the way you should have?” Aaron demanded, getting up and towering over Vinny. “Well it’s ok, I’m here now. You can go. I’m her brother, I’ll take care of her. You’re just some kid I let live in our house… but right now I’ve forgotten why.”

“I… this… I mean… I didn’t make her have a seizure…” Vinny stammered.

“You didn’t do anything to help her either!” Aaron exploded. “I want you out of my house. Now.”

“W-what?”

“You heard. I want you out and I want you to stay away from Liv. Or else.”

“Or else what?” Robert had gotten up and stepped between them.

“Robert, move.”

“Why? So you can batter him and get us thrown out of this place and into a police van?”

“Move.” Aaron said through gritted teeth.

“No.”

“Robert. I mean it. Move.”

“What if I don’t? Are you going to hit me too? Do you want to be the one to explain to Seb what happened then when we get home? That daddy has a black eye because his other daddy hit him?”

The mention of their son calmed Aaron down somewhat.

“Why are you taking his side?!” he gestured at Vinny.

“I’m not. I’m not taking anyone’s side because there are no sides here and you know it. You’re worried about Liv, we all are… but throwing punches won’t help anyone. least of all Liv.”

Aaron rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Vinny over Robert’s shoulder.

“You’re lucky he’s here. Just get out of my face and out of my house by the time I get back.”

“I… where am I supposed to go?”

“I don’t care.”

“Maybe you can stay at your mum’s tonight Vinny.” Robert suggested, never breaking eye contact with Aaron. “So everyone can calm down.”

“Right… ok… sure… uhm… tell Liv I’ll see her when she’s home…”

“Will do.” Robert promised. “I’ll text you later, tell you how she’s doing.”

“Thanks…” Vinny mumbled and left.

When Robert was certain Aaron wasn’t going to run after Vinny and still punch his lights out he sat back down.

“You need to get a grip.”

“What? I’m not allowed to worry about my little sister ending up in hospital again?”

Robert sighed.

“Of course you are. But threatening her boyfriend won’t help anyone. The lad was scared shitless.”

Aaron shrugged.

“Liv is almost 19. She can decide for herself who she does and doesn’t want around when she’s ill.” Robert continued. “I know that in your head she’s still that little girl you had to leave with Sandra… but she’s grown up. She’s an adult now. Legally at least.”

Aaron sat down and dropped his head in his hands.

“I know, ok? I know. But…I just… I worry. I nearly lost you last year, we nearly lost Seb… and now this.”

Robert rubbed his back.

“I know. I’m scared too… but we have to keep a level head. Let Liv take the lead on what she does and doesn’t want… and take it from there.”

Aaron nodded and sat back in his chair.

“I hate it when you’re right.”

Robert smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

“I thought you’d be used to that by now.”


End file.
